The Multidimensional Ley-Line
by gestation.MYTHOS
Summary: Tiana only wants Naveen to come home. Hercules wants his family back. And a cat wants to set things right within the Universes. Everything was fine (not really). Until they all meet, that is. Now everything is worst and it's up to them to fix it. Good luck, they're gonna need it! Disney/Fairy-tales Crossover.


The Multidimensional Leyline; or how a black Princess from the 1920's that loved to cook and a greek demigod saved the worlds, the multiverse, and you by Adiemus

Disclaimer - I make no money from this story. I only write it. I apologize if this turns into a 'badfic' in the near future. If it does, enjoy the unintentional laughs, free of charge.

Chapter one - Alas, thine name is Schröedinger.

One by one, each world is strung like a charm on a bracelet, only to be ripped away, never to be seen again. No one knows why this is happening. Nor do they realize when it's happening. For example, you could be minding your own business. Simply satisfied with yourself being a background character as the main characters dance around and sing and then, poof! Crack. Everything is torn apart and destroyed. You're flying across space in a mass of debris and dead plants. And of course, you're dead already. Not many can survive a 'world-break'. After all, it is the shattering of a mini universe. It's also known as an apocalypse. So, not many survive this phenomenon. And if one does, they're often sent to another world, only to possibly suffer the same fate.

And it happens. Over and over and over again, in fact. An infinite loop of beginnings and endings. Quite tragic, no? "But wait," you ask, "Why is this happening and who is behind it?" Well, if you let me tell the story, then you'll know. And let me let you in on a little secret before we begin...

This was my life.

Each and every day. A new face, or a new death. I was either dead or alive.

But the thing is, that was really dependent on the choice of the one who found me in my box. For you see, I am a cat.

And my name is Schrödinger.

So, essentially, what I'm telling you now is the story of how I, with the help of a future queen and a half-god, saved the worlds, the universes.

And you.

* * *

_To my dearest Naveen,_

_How are the troops so far? I know the war has gotten worse. Me and Lottie listen to the news on the radio for you, each and every day. I haven't heard any bad or good news about you, yet, so I'm still hopeful. I am glad to know that your parents and your brother have been able to escape for France. It must be hard for them to see their eldest son stay back to serve for his country._

_ Tiana's Palace is doing well. Although the band's less happy sounding now that we haven't heard from you in a little while. Louis misses you. I miss you. Naveen, father of our future children, love of my life, I miss and love you with every piece of myself. You have been my husband for nearly four years, but it feels like forty. It feels like forever. Naveen, when you come home there'll be a party in New Orleans. Bigger than Mardi Gras and the 4th of July! Lottie finally had her baby, a little girl, she named her Sirené. "Perfect for a princess.", According to Big Daddy. She wanted to let Ralphie know that there's no hard feelings, she is sure he would've been a great husband. But Travis got to her first. Seems she liked that boy, after all._

_Mama sends her love and says she can't wait for your return...so she can finally have them grand-kids we've been meaning to give her. Typical Mama._

_And me? Like I said before, I miss you, Naveen. I know everything's came to such a rough start, but I cannot wait to see you again. I am sure that peace is on the horizon. Happy New Year, Naveen._

_Love, your partner in life, Tiana._

* * *

It had been nearly a month since she last wrote him that letter. The war had ended last week, yet no one had heard from the prince. His family grew worried. And word came out that her husband had been gone, Tiana had received so much unwanted attention by the local media. It had put a surge on business, sure, but what mattered was her husband's whereabouts...and whether or not he was alive. It was an uneasy thought, really. Some of the local women have already begun to whisper that theory behind her back. "I heard he'd been kidnapped by enemy lines and kept in a cage..."

"I heard he died in battle."

"No, that's not it, they cut that man's head off!"

Going to places like church, or even to work at her own restaurant had been more than a task for her, instead, she simply wanted to disappear and hide from everyone. Eudora, her mother, had tried to console her, but to no avail. He was still missing. Gone. It was as if he'd been spirited away from her. But was her husband really gone? She kept contact with the King and Queen of Maldonia, but they knew as much as she had: not a thing. It was agonizing.

"Lady?"

Still, she had to persevere. Tiana's Palace needed her. So, she'd put on a straight face and pursued her daily dollar.

"Lady?"

Naveen was okay. He just had to be.

"Lady!"

"Huh?" It was a customer. An unhappy one at that. Apparently, since the news came out, she's been getting more and more lost in her head than normal. If she could, she would've chewed herself out then and there. She was a hard worker, not a daydreamer. "Yes ma'am? Is there somethin' wrong with ya' order?" Princess or not, she still answered to her customers as she always had, as a way to humble herself. This customer was an older black lady, a little older than Eudora, but old enough to be respected by Tiana.

"'dis fork is dirty, chile. I comes here for a nice bowl of gumbo and I cain't even have a clean utensil to use?!" Judging from the woman's clothes, which included a fur coat, she must've been one of Tiana's neighbors. Since her wedding, Naveen bought them a newer, bigger house that rested in one of the rich, colored neighborhoods of New Orleans. Which was where the children of white plantation owners and Free Persons of Color resided. The black elite. Either way, she must have been used to having things spic and span. Which Tiana strived to have in her establishment...but since she hired the new bus boy, she's had to rewash and stack the dishes twice. Just in case she's missed what he left on the plates.

She might have to fire him.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I will get you another spoon, and you know what? The gumbo is on the house."

The mention of free food must've calmed the older woman down, because once she said 'on the house', the lady's wrinkled features and dark skin smoothed back into that of a soft-hearted grandmother. "Thank ya', baby. And," No, please don't, "I'm sorry 'bout ya' husband, honey. Ya' doin' a lot better than I would."

Damn it, "No need to feel sorry for me, ma'am." On the inside, she was screaming, "We're sure he's on his way home."

"Well, then, hun...my prayers are with ya'll."

"We appreciate it."

The lights dimmed. In the background, she could hear Lou play a slow rendition of Sweet Georgia Brown. The air was thick with the smell of cooked food and wine and while Tiana would usually be on stage singing along, tonight, she just wanted to focus on her restaurant. Besides, what kind of owner would she be if all she did was sing? Naveen wouldn't have had any of that. "You're a princess, Tia! Don't wear yourself out, love." And she would huff and say, "Naveen, I am a princess...but I'm also a business owner, we're business owners, remember?"

After they shared an awkward glance, he'd pout and let her do her thing, but not without a kiss. Still, that never stopped him from wanting to protect her. Or at least try. He was still Naveen.

"Ms. Tiana?" She turned around, "Yes?" It was one of the waiters, a nice looking young man in the trademark suit that was the common uniform for the restaurant. His face was boyish and a light brown shade, which indicated that he was no older than sixteen.

"I know it's not quite closin' time, miss," He held the silver serving plate up to his chest, almost like a protective shield, "...but the band's gettin' awfully tired. And there's only two people here and they're gettin' ready to go, too. Would it trouble you if we closed a little early, ma'am?"

Honestly, 'ma'am'? She was just six years older than him. She wondered if she had to make it a rule for everyone to just call her, 'Tia' or Tiana. Especially if they happened to be much older than her, or even around her own age. There was no need to make a twenty-two year old woman feel like she was in her seventies. Still, she gritted her teeth. It wasn't his fault. She was still a princess, after all. Even if her prince was missing.

"Why not?" Her smile soon twisted into a small frown as the boy left. 'Another night spent in that empty house...', she lamented.

Another night without Naveen.

Another night.

She helped the band set up. Lou needed some extra help to get back to the swamp. He understood her well enough, even if he couldn't exactly communicate back. She even gave him the last batch of beignets that was cooked in the middle of the day. That old alligator may not have been 'human', but he did have the appetite of one. As usual, Tiana was the last person left to lock up and as usual, she made her nightly street car ride back home.

New Orleans at night was beautiful, as usual. Even in the winter, after a fresh rain (Louisiana rarely got snow), everything seemed to be covered in glitter. The lamp posts were a special mention. Within their glow, everything looked like a Christmas tree. The buildings, the streets, even the pedestrians walking home, all looked like a circle of light surrounded them. The churches took on a near heavenly appearance, in particular. It reminded Tiana of her wedding day.

"Next stop..."

Tiana quickly and silently made her exit from the near empty street car as she strolled through the rich neighborhood she lived in. To be honest, she would've been just fine living in her old neighborhood. The people were friendlier and it was more like an extended family. Unlike her new home, where she simply just..lived. Oh sure, it was bearable when Naveen was around - most things were - but now that she was alone in a big house, nothing seemed to feel right, any more.

As she ambled through the gate and up the steps of her wide mansion, she decided that she could give her mother-in-law a call. Eventually. Things in Maldonia were still strained, even after a peace treaty was signed. Spain, Italy and a large majority of the Mediterranean still put pressure on the already small country. If they hadn't arrived sooner from hiding, the nation would've been absorbed by its neighbors. Naveen, wanting to prove himself even further, enlisted when war was announced.

She tried to convince him otherwise, but once he had that idea in his head, there was nothing she or anyone else could do. And all she could do was nod and begrudgingly give her blessing. Fast forward to three years and a month and she still didn't get that new coat like he promised. A sigh left her lips as she finally found her keys and opened the door - and as if it were scheduled - the house was empty and dark. "Brrr! Let's get some heat up in here..." And cold. In the dark, she reached for a stack of matches and struck one against the wooden edge of her mother's old shadowbox, a wedding gift. Pleased with the result, she threw the bright orange-red flame into the fireplace, instantly heating and lighting the now, warm living room. After she kicked her heels off and cleaned herself up in the bathroom, she finally found some time to relax in front of the fire.

Sometimes, when she had time, she would try to finish a book. This time, it would be _Night on the Galactic Railroad_, a strange tale about two boys taking a trip in space on a train of all places! She suspected there would be more to it than what the story let on...but so far, she was at the part where Campanella decided to not embarrass his friend, Giovanni, after he was called to answer a question about the stars. She moved uncomfortably in her chair. Tonight felt different. She didn't know why, but there was something in her that felt a form of suspense or anxiousness, as if she were waiting for something. Tiana shivered and wrapped her night robe around her frame and thin bed dress. Something wasn't right, but she didn't want to feed into any unfounded paranoia. There was nothing to be afraid of. She continued her reading.

Ding...

Ding...

Ding...

The grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight. Had it been three hours already? She gathered herself and left the novel on the coffee table as she got up to poke out the fire. As she began her small trek up the stairs to her bedroom a loud THUMP hit the front door of her home. "y-Yes?"

She was frightened, but also curious. Who would be up this late?! Besides herself, of course.

Maybe it was her mother. Smoothing her hair black locks back, she cautiously opened the door only to be greeted by...nothing. Her eyes trailed down to the welcome mat on her porch, which carried a small box.

"To the fairest." she whispered, reciting the message it came with.

Her large brown eyes scanned for someone, anyone to be lurking nearby. This had be a joke or something more. Carefully, she lifted the box with both of her hands and without any prior warning, a small black cat popped out. "Mreow..."

"H-hello?" Tiana answered back. Someone got her a cat? Okay, this must've been Charlotte's doing. She placed the box back down and held the animal up to her face, "I take it you're a gift, huh?" she said, her voice laden with snark, "I guess it's 'bout time I became a cat lady..." Upon further inspection, she figured this must've been a young cat. It was probably not even a year old. With its black furry body and white paws, it could be any breed of cat, but for now, she assumed it was just a regular tabby. She looked at the name on the feline's collar, "Schröedinger."

"Hi.", said the newly introduced kitty.

You know, if she hadn't experienced being a frog before, she might've screamed and left the already talkative feline at her doorstep. But since she had an alligator play in her restaurant's band...all of this was a bit of a dull surprise. "Hey." she answered back, a bit nonchalantly.

"You're not frightened?"

"Nope."

"Oh, good. Well, actually, this is wonderful!" The tiny cat squirmed in her grip with joy, "I was afraid you had to die with this world, Ms. Tiana!"

Wait. _What_?

"Wait. What?!" The cat smiled, "Yes, in exactly 30 seconds all of this will be gone! But not for long, I'm sure that with your help, we can reverse this!" Wait, wait, wait, no, she must be dreaming. Maybe that Galactic Railroad book was poisoning her thoughts, after all. "Now, let's not get too hasty, little kitty. What makes you think that the world is just gonna end, like that?"

"Not 'the' world, 'this' world! Also, our 30 seconds are up! Hold on tight!"

"Wh-"

She never got to finish that sentence. Because as soon as the sound came from her lips, the ground beneath her caved in. The sky shattered into millions of pieces and gave way to blank sheet of white. Buildings smashed into each other as the earth itself began to collapse and break. To her surprise, she and the cat were still unharmed. "Okay, Miss Tiana. I'll take you somewhere else. Somewhere a lot safer than this!" The cat shouted, "But what about – "

Her mind settled on the image of a smiling Naveen, "It's too late," Schröedinger responded, trying to dodge the flying debris as they both began to float upwards.

"Whoever you're worried about. Whatever you're thinking about, you can't bring them back. Not right now!"

Then that meant, "You mean everyone is…"

"Dead? Yes! But not for long, Miss Tiana. I promise you, if you will help me, you will see your friends and family again! I promise! Now, let's get out of here."

Higher and higher they went, until the white soon faded into the blue-black shade of space. The stars gathered around them, woman and cat as they were flung deeper into the galaxies. A small tear rolled down a sienna brown cheek, "You promise me," she finally whispered as she hugged the small tabby to her chest.

"I promise."

They floated for some time before she finally fell asleep. This gave Schröedinger a chance at helping its new friend reach their next stop, "Sleep tight, Tiana."

"Next destination: Phil's Island."

They disappeared.


End file.
